


The American Boy

by JerckWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Shota, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerckWriter/pseuds/JerckWriter
Summary: A couple goes out on a dinner date, but the people at the next table are making it hard for them to enjoy their night. The kid at that table decides to escalate things and the night gets pretty crazy.





	The American Boy

"Jen, are you ready yet?" I said in the doorway to the bathroom admiring my wife's curves in her tight sleeveless white dress as she applied her make up.

"Yup! Just finished" She set her lipstick down and turned to me with a smile that still looked as beautiful as ever.  
Long blonde hair curling around her shoulders and big blue eyes looking me up and down, making sure I looked good enough for our date. Work schedules made it so we hadn't gone out together in months and we were planning on making tonight count.

Jen looked absolutely stunning and I put on my best suit to go to this trendy restaurant/night club in downtown Toronto. We had grown up in this city together, meeting when we were in elementary school, dating in middle school and getting married right after high school. 10 years later, Jen still had the figure of an 18 year old. Tight stomach, soft curves, and some very nice 32d breasts that hadn't even started to sag.

I wasn't too bad. Completely average body type, a little flab around the stomach and thighs, and just barely starting to bald. Jen maintained that it wasn't a big deal and my looks had nothing to do with her loving me. 

Smiling, I took her arm in mine and we walked down to the cab. We didn't live far from the venue but I've always been paranoid about drinking and driving.

I stepped out and opened the door for Jen as we arrived. She looked like a model stepping out of the car, the few people around eyeing her up as she straightened he dress and we started to walk. I always loved that other guys found her so attractive, knowing that I was the only guy she would ever sleep with.

We sat in the restaurant side of the club and ordered a light dinner. After which we decided to have a few drinks there before heading over to the dance floor.

The night started taking a turn when the greeter brought over a family of 4 to sit at the table next to us. They were already being loud and obnoxious, the two young kids shoving each other and making all kinds of noise while their older brother held them each by the collar. The mother with her thick southern accent was berating the greeter for making them wait at the front of the restaraunt for 20 minutes for their table. The younger two looked like twins, one boy and one girl probably around 6 or 7. The other kid looked about 15 with not even a hint of a beard starting and standing at about 5'3, but he was lean and muscular in his tight dress shirt.

I looked over at my wife "God damn Americans" I mumbled, and motioned over our waiter

"Are kids allowed to be in here?" I asked him quietly. "Yes, sir" He said politely "The club side of our establishment is for adults only, but the restaurant is open to everyone."

"Wonderful" I breathed sarcastically before ordering another drink for myself and Jen.

After the waiter left, Jen eyed them for a minute then put her hand on mine "Just ignore them honey"

"Fine, but it seems like they're gonna make that hard for me to do"

"It'll be fine, let's just enjoy our night"

I sighed, but steeled myself. This was the first time we've gone out together in a long time and I decided I would listen to my wife and just ignore them and have a good time.

We had a few more drinks, talking about work and friends, trying not to get angry when the noise from the next table got too loud.

"I'm just going to go freshen up honey, order us some more drinks, ok?" Jen said with a lovely smile.

"Sure thing babe" I said, returning her smile and raising my hand for the waiter.

I watched her walk away, her ass looking incredible in that dress. As I started turning back to the table, I glanced passed the Americans sitting next to us and noticed the older kid staring too. He caught my eye and smiled at me and I pretended not to notice, not wanting to cause a scene. After ordering our drinks, I overheard the same kid tell his mom "Be back in a sec mah, I'm gon' go talk to that guy." His accent wasn't as thick as his mother's and I could only notice it every other word. Looking at him I was surprised to see he was walking towards my table, I never thought he meant he was coming to talk to me.

The boy sat down in Jen's chair and looked at me in a very casual way. "What's yer name friend?" he smile.

"Tom" I said disinterestedly "and I'm not your friend"

"Woah, easy now boy" he said, that casual smile plastered on his face "I just wanna know if that sexy little thing sittin' here with ya is your girl"

I couldn't believe how forward this kid was, not only did he just check out Jen right in front of me, but now he was calling her sexy to my face?!

"Look kid, I don't feel like playing games with you. That's my wife's seat you're sitting in and I don't need much more of a reason to teach some little American shit some manners"

He laughed, hard. Like I had just told him the funniest thing he had ever heard. "You northern boys ain't ever notice when yer in over yer heads. You wanna teach me some manners? Fine, let's take it outside tough guy, ther's an alley next to this place well things'll be real private"

I couldn't believe it. This kid was seriously challenging me to a fight. Sure he looked like a tough kid, but he was still a kid.

"What are you, fifteen? I'm not going to jail for beating up some minor who can't mind his own business"

He reached across the table and grabbed my wrist, squeezing. Not hard enough to hurt badly, just showing that he could make it hurt if he wanted to.

"Look boy" He said, the smile gone from his face and replaced with an intense stare. "I don't enjoy people threatnin' me. Especially if they don't plan on followin' through." He smiled again, a big toothy grin. "I'm thirteen by the way fer yer information. And if ya don't step out back with me right now, I'm gonna give ya a beatin' right here fer all to see. Don't worry, ya won't be able to hurt me, an' if ya do, I ain't gonna call the cops."

He was squeezing my wrist hard enough to really hurt by the time he finished. The balls on this kid, to threaten me, a guy more than twice his age. Still, his grip was crazy for a thirteen year old and I couldn't help starting to worry.

I caved though, the last thing I wanted was to have a fight with some kid in the middle of a crowded restaurant. "Fine, let's go talk outside kid"

"Doug" He said, his smile disheartening again. "You call me 'kid' again an' yer gonna regret it"

"Fine" I said. "Let's go 'Doug'" I got up as he let go of my wrist, walking slowly towards the door.

"Hey mah!" I heard Doug say loudly behind me as I walked. "Me and this boy are gonna go talk outside, I'm probably gonna be late gettin' back to the hotel. When his girl comes back, tell 'er we out in the alley, k?" 

"Sure thing love" His mom said in her thick accent "Have yerself a good time!"

I was as surprised to hear his mother being so nonchalant about this as I was that this kid had started the whole thing. Still, I kept walking, Doug skipping up and walking beside me.

We exited the restaurant and turned the corner into a dark alley, walked a little more and found that the alley turned, leading to a square between two office buildings where nobody walking on the street would see us.

"I turned to face Doug, who was standing about 5 feet away, staring intently at me.

Understanding the strange situation I was in, I decided I should probably try to reason with him.

"Look kid, you probably don't wan-" My words cut off as his fist connected with my jaw.

I scrambled back a few feet, my jaw hurting like a boxer just struck me. I rubbed it as I looked back at the kid in utter shock.

"That was jus' a love tap, boy" He said, looking delighted "I told ya to stop callin' me kid"

Anger boiled up in me. If this kid was going to sucker punch me, then fine, I'll teach him what happens when you fuck with an adult.

I stepped forward and through a right hook at him, putting all my weight behind it. He stepped to the side, sticking his foot out, in an almost casual way. I tripped and fell hard on my left side.

I got to one knee but as I was about to stand, he was in front of me and gave me a straight jab right in the centre of my face. I saw stars as I collapsed back onto my ass in pain. Holding my face, I tried to look up at him through the tears in my eyes. That's when I heard high heels running down the alley. Glancing over I felt shame rip through me as I saw Jen standing there, staring in disbelief at my bloody nose and the thirteen year old kid standing over me.

Doug grabbed me by my collar, lifting his face for a knockout punch when Jen ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Please, stop!" She shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Doug glance back, looking up at her beautiful face before glancing down to her generous cleavage in her sexy white dress.

"Why should I?" he said with a grin "This boy tried to fuck with me, I should beat his ass for real"

"Please, don't hurt him anymore. He'll apologize, Please!" She sobbed, pulling on his arm with didn't budge an inch.

He looked pensive for a minute, his eyes glancing at her and back at me. Then finally, he lowered his arm and let go of my shirt. 

"Fine" he said, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "But it's gonna take a hell of a apology to make me stop for real"

Jen crouched by my side, holding me upright. "Please honey, just say sorry to him, I can't see you get hurt."

I wiped the drying blood from under my nose and looked up at the kid who just beat me like I was a toddler.

Looking down at the ground, I mumbled "I'm sorry..."

He crouched in front of me, grabbing my shirt again and shaking until I looked in his eyes. "What'd ya say, boy? Didn't catch that"

My heart sank and I said in the most dignified voice I could muster "I said, I'm sorry k-... Doug..."

"Hmmmm..." He stood back up, looking thoughtful. "That might be good enough, but I always get all horned up when I show a boy like you yer place, so I think yer both gonna sit there while I take care o' myself."

I started and Jen gasped. Was this kid fucking serious? He wanted us to stay here and watch him jack off?!

"What the fuck is wrong with y-" I started, before he hit me with an open hand slap that sent my vision spinning. Jen yelped and grabbed onto me, holding me in the sitting position.

"I didn't ask you no question boy. Now you shut the fuck up unless I tell you to talk, got it?"

My head was still spinning when I heard Jen say. "We got it! We'll sit here quietly, just don't hurt him anymore"

When my vision finally cleared, Jen turned my head towards hers and gave me a look that said "Don't speak"

"'Ey!" Doug said loudly "Yer s'posed to be watchin' me, not each other."

Quiet and defeated, we both looked up at him. Even at his short stature, he looked like a giant, standing over us while I saw on the rough cement and Jen crouched beside me.

"Good" He sighed "Now I can get started"

He unbuckled his belt, and unzipped, he wasn't wearing any underwear and I could just make out the base of his cock underneath a completely hairless pelvis.  
Reaching down into his pants, he began to pull out a cock that could not possibly belong to a 13 year old. Or anyone of any age. When he finally got it out and flopped it in front of him it had to be 8 inches long, and as thick as my wrist, and it was still soft!

Jen gasped again, her eyes going wide at the sight of his monster. "You like girl?" He smiled flopping it around in front of us "I know I'm a lucky guy"  
We stared in silence as he shook and stroked it lightly, taking his time. 

"Feels weird doin' this by myself" he said, with a wicked look in his eye. "Why don't ya pull yers out Tom so we can both have some fun?" 

I froze, not knowing what to say. "Looks like he can't move, wanna help him out girl?" He said, looking over at Jen.

"Please, don't make us..." Jen started to say, when doug slapped me again. Not hard enough to blur my vision, but it definitely hurt.

"I said pull out his cock, bitch!" 

Jen yelped and furiously began working on my belt and zipper. "Good girl" He said soothingly, his cock starting to fatten up. When Jen finally got my cock out, she yelped again, it was hard and leaking precum. I looked down in disbelief, not even realizing I was hard until she pulled it out of my pants.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!" Doug laughed, as loud and obnoxious a laugh as I had ever heard. "That's all you got, boy?! and yer rock hard from me beating yer ass?!" He laughed some more. "Damn boy, yer as big as I was when I was a baby!"

I had always thought my cock was pretty close to average. At 4.5 inches, it had always gotten the job done with Jen. Then again, after seeing this kid, I couldn't help but feel like I was a the kid and he was the man.

He kept laughing and without warning, fear and pleasure shot through me as cum started erupting from my cock.

Doug kept laughing "God damn boy! Yer a real bitch, cumming in front of yer girl while ya stare at my cock." Jen stared at me in disbelief and shame as the kid above us made me cum just by laughing at me. Even if Doug wouldn't hit me, I couldn't speak. The shame and humiliation had me paralyzed.

"Tell ya what girl" Doug said catching his breath "Why don't you take care o' this for me?" 

I couldn't move, or speak, I just watched as Jen gave me one last disgusted look then bit her lip and stood up next to the incredibly hung kid. Slowly, she reach out with both hands and lightly grasped his cock. It looked insanely big in her hands having grown an extra 5 inches or so while he was stroking it. She looked down into the boy's eyes, still biting her lip and moaned.

"Mmmmmm that's good girl. Ya ever stroke a cock like mine before?" Doug said in a moan

"N-no," she started, looking down at his now hard cock, which had to be around 13 inches "I've only ever been with my husband"

"Good girl, you must be tight as all hell." he moaned reaching around to grope her sexy ass while the head of his cock rested on her thigh while she stroked. She moaned again, and I noticed something dripping down her inner thigh from under her dress.

Finally, my mind started to clear. I was sitting on the ground, beaten by a kid and my wife was stroking a cock that was about 3 times the length and girth of mine that was hanging from the pelvis of a thirteen year old. And he was groping her and making her moan! I had enough and decided I was going to end this now. Slowly, I got to my feet. They were staring so hard in each other's eyes that they didn't even notice me. I stumbled forward and punched. My fist hitting the kid right on the chin. Jen ghasped and jumped back, the kid stumbled a little then stood up straight, looking up at me. Looking down at him I couldn't help but still see his huge cock sticking straight out in front of me, the a third leg.

"Aiight..." he said, obviously holding back his anger, his fists clenching "I was gon' take it easy on ya, maybe just a BJ or a fuck from yer wife, but now ya asked fer it."

The look in his eyes made me step back, but as I did so, his fist connected with my stomach. I keeled over onto my knees and he grabbed me by the hair, listing my head up. My entire vision was filled by his cock just inches above my face, when his hand came down hard on my cheek. I cried out and to my shock, as he hit me, I shook, pleasure soaring through me again as I came again. A thin rope of cum landing on his shoe. 

Doug smile "I got a idea" He said, almost laughing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. "Come over here girl" He said, waving Jen over. I glanced at her. She didn't even look upset that this kid was beating me again. She had one arm across her chest, under her breast with her other elbow in her hand while she bit her finger. Slowly, she walked over, somehow looking even more sexy than she did before we came to the restaurant.

When she got close, Doug handed her the phone. "Take some pics o' him with my cock all over his face." He said calmly, and I tried to pull away/ He grabbed my hair again and suddenly pressed my face into the under side of his huge cock.

"You stay quiet and act like yer enjoyin' yerself boy, or I'll break both yer arms"

I yelped and stopped moving. He probably could follow through on his threat. I hand't been able to do anything to this kid and he had beat the shit out of me twice now.

He smiled down at me "Now... open up that mouth and stick out yer tongue" 

Hesitantly, I did as he said. Looking up at him passed the giant cock. He started smacking it on my tongue, it was so heavy that it hurt every time he hit me. I could taste the salty precum that leaked down his monstrous cock, but I couldn't move, too scared to displease him.

"Now stroke yer lil' cock, boy" He said.

I started stroking, shaking as from the sensitivity of my cock after cumming so recently. I heard the phone taking pictures. Jen seemed to be completely willing to help this kid humiliate me. Then suddenly the cock on my face was gone and the kid was standing a few feet away taking his phone back from Jen.

"Now..." He said, the smile back on his face. "I just sent these to my email. I have 25 pics of you suckin' a thirteen year old's cock and jerkin' off like yer lovin' every second. Now yer gonna sit there an' stroke yer tiny dick until I tell ya to stop. Even if ya cum, yer gonna keep strokin'. Understand, boy?"  
I nodded. He had already defeated me by beating my ass, now I couldn't say no to him or he could get me thrown in jail.

He nodded at me, then walked back over. "Gimme yer coat"

I looked down and slowly pulled off my blazer. It was an expensive one, the nicest I owned, but I couldn't say no to him anymore. He took it from my hands, folded it roughly and dropped it on the ground about 3 feet in front of me. "Yer turn girl, come taste this dick"

Jen barely hesitated, getting on her knees on top of my coat and wrapping two hands around the basae of his cock, then slowly, she moved her head forward and started to suck the tip. She looked like a pornstar, her back arched with her beautiful ass resting on her calves. Her big tits almost popping out of her tight dress while sucking a pornstar sized cock. If the cock she was sucking was attatched to anyone but an obviously 13 year old boy, it could have been a scene in a porno.

I came again as she sucked him, shooting another tiny load onto the ground. Doug glanced over at me while I moaned. "Don't forget what I said, keep strokin'"  
I teared up as I kept going, my cock crazy sensitive at this point.

Doug was moaning now, looking down at Jen while she struggled to suck his giant cock. "You enjoyin' this real cock, girl?" He said with a smile. "Mmmmmmmhhhmmmmmm" she moaned, staring up in his eyes. She took one hand off his cock to reach down and lift her dress up so just a bit of her ass was out of it, then she reached between her legs and started playing with her pussy. She moaned loudly, I had never heard her moan like that.

Doug moaned again, louder than before and grabbed her head, he didn't force it down but held it in place. She started shaking and Jen's back arched some more as she started filling her mouth with cum. His load was insane, I saw her swallow twice and her cheeks still buldged, cum leaking out of her wide stretched mouth around his cock, splattering onto her tits and thighs. When his orgasm was over, he took a step back, admiring my wife with her mouth full of his cum while some still dripped from her chin onto her dress.

Jen looked like she was in heaven. Her mouth hanging open, still fingering her self but now with both hands, looking up at the kid that just came in her mouth like a common whore.

"Stand up girl" he moaned, now stroking his own cock lightly, which showed no sign of softening. Jen stood and walked over to him, one hand still rubbing her pussy. He grabbed her breast with one hand "Let's see these fuckin' sexy tits girl" He said, his voice full of lust. With no hesitation this time, Jen pull the starps of her dress down, exposing her breasts to the open air, glistening from the cum that landed on them earlier. Doug grabbed them in both hands, they were eye level for him, and he started sucking on each nipple, back and forth. Meanwhile, Jen started to stroke his huge cock again with one hand and continued fingering herself with the other.

Doug slipped a nipple out of his mouth and looked up at her. "You want this cock inside ya?" Jen's knees almost gave gave as he spoke and barely managed to get out a moaned answer "y-yessssss"

Doug turned her around, giving her round ass a light slap before lifting her dress all the way up. He walked her up to me and told her to lean over. She did, resting her hands on my shoulders for support as I still sat there, stroking my cock. Doug moved into position behind her, rubbing his cock on her pussy.

I could see his face past hers and he smile down at me. "Now I'm gonna give ya a choice, girl. I can fuck ya right now, or...." He gave me a wink "You can have yer man's lil cock"

Jen looked down at my cock which was covered in my own cum while I still stoked it slowly. I looked up at her, my eyes pleading. She looked into my eyes, biting her lip. I couldn't believe how sexy she looked.

"I need an answer..." Doug whispered behind her, and I hear a wet slap as his cock smacked against her pussy.

Jen moaned through her bitten lip then looked back at him. "Please, fuck me..." She said, and my heart sank.

Another wet slap and Doug smiled. "Why do ya want me to fuck you?" he said in a teasing tone.

"B-because I'm so wet and I need cock..." She whispered sounding embarrassed.

"Then why don't ya let yer husband do it?" He looked evil as he looked down at me, slapping her pussy with his giant cock over and over now.

Jen moaned again and couldn't help herself "Because your cock is better..." she breathed.

"Why is it better?"

"It's bigger and thicker"

"What do ya think of yer boy's dick now?"

Jen had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "I-it's tiny...."

"You don't want tiny cock?"

"No!" She said, frustrated and hornier than I'd ever heard her. "I want your big cock! Please! fuck me already!"

"That's a good girl" He said, the evil grin on his face, and he thrust his whole cock inside her in one push

"Aaaaaaahhh" Jen moaned loudly as her pussy stretched around his huge cock. She started shaking as she had an orgasm just from him thrusting his cock inside. her head hung down as her orgasm finished. It must have been the most intense orgasm of her life, she looked like she was going to pass out.

I came again as she came on his cock. Only a drop came out this time and I felt like my cock might fall off, but I kept stroking, not wanting to know what the kid would do to me if I interrupted him now.

Doug slapped my wife's ass softly, then slid his hand up her back and grabbed hold of her long blonde hair, pulling it back so she was forced to look me in the eyes as he started to thrust. Jen's mouth hung open as he fucked her, drool and leftover cum leaking out onto my face, while even more leaked from her tits onto my expensive suit.

"You like this big dick, girl?" Doug said, breathing heavily as he fucked her harder and harder.

"Yes!" Jen moaned with no hesitation "Yes! Fuck me with your amazing cock!"

Doug laughed lightly "You know you could get in trouble fuckin' a thirteen year old right?" He said, each word coming before a thrust.

"I don't care!" Jen almost shouted "I need this cock, I need it so bad!"

"But the owner of this cock just beat this shit outta the love of yer life" Doug laughed some more, now looking down at my crying face while he fucked her.

"I don't care! You can beat up my husband all you want as long as you keep fucking me like this!" Jen was panting, looking crazed by the fucking this kid was giving her.

This kept going for what seemed like an hour, I dry came 3 times in a row, feeling no pleasure anymore, only pain. Jen must have cum even more than that, because she looked like a dog in heat, her tongue hanging out and the only words coming out of her mouth being "Yes! Fuck me harder!" every now and then.

Doug seemed to be loving it too, every few minutes looking down at me and saying something like "damn, yer wife is such a whore" or "she ain't gonna feel none of that tiny dick after tonight boy." 

Finally his thrusts started getting faster, more frantic, and he started moaning louder. "I'm gonna cum, girl! Look yer boy in the eye while I fill you up!"

Jen stared into my eyes "Yes! Fill me! Fill me! Fill me!" she kept shouting that as Doug pull her hips back hard onto him, 10 huge, slow thrusts later and he was stumbling back from her. I could see big globs of cum falling between her legs from her pussy, splashing onto my expensive blazer that she was standing over.

I kept stroking, another dry orgasm ripping through me as she pushed me down onto the ground and lied on top of me. Doug kneeled down next to my head, then reached down into my pocket, pulling my wallet and my cell phone out. Looking through my wallet, he took the dollars out of it, throwing the wallet down on Jen's back. Then he took out his own cell phone, taking my number down in it. before throwing mine back down onto my chest. 

He was zipping up his pants when he looked down at my wife and I again. "You can stop strokin' now boy".

I sighed loudly as I finally took my cum covered hand off my cock, feeling incredibly relieved but my cock hurting like crazy.

He leaned down and lifted my wife's head, she was completely passed out on top of me, her eyes not even opening when she shook her a little.

He laughed "What's this slut's name anyway?"

"Jen..." I said, breathless.

He smiled. "Nice name, wish i woulda got it 'fore I fucked her brains out"

My eyes teared up again. He laughed, reaching down behind my wife to her pussy and pulling his hand back with a big scoop of thick white cum. "Open up" He said in a commanding tone. I opened my mouth hesitantly and he shoved four fingers inside, his cum filling my mouth and leaking down the sides of my face.

"alright, I'm gonn' go back to my hotel room now. My family comes here a lot, and now that I got yer number an' those pics, whenever we do, we're gon' stay at yer house, an' Jen here is gonn' be my slut. got it?"

I nodded slowly, knowing he could ruin my life whenever he wanted.

"Good boy" He said as he wiped the leftover cum on his hand onto my shirt.

"See ya next time, bitch" He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the alley. I hugged Jen to my chest, not knowing how to deal with this situation, and trying to figure out how I was going to get us both home, half naked and covered in Doug's cum....


End file.
